Ether
(as the Bathaluman) Nicole Hyala (voice of Ether) |image2005 = Warrior= |-|Encantada= |aka2005 = Loka-lokang bruha (called by Lira) Impakta (called by Lira) Bruhilda (called by Lira) Model-modelan (called by Lira) Snake Tagapangalaga ng Brilyante ng Lupa (Keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa) |powers2005 = Creation Revival Bestowing of Blessings or Curses |weapons2005 = |followers2005 = Etherians Hathors |actor2005= (as the Bathaluman) }} Bathalumang Ether is a primary antagonist in the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Profile Ether is one of the triumvirate gods of Encantadia and one of the two females among them. She is the bathaluman of the Etherians. Personality Ether is jealous over Emre being more acknowledged and worshiped by Encantadians which made her team up with Arde. Having failed, Ether is transformed into the form of a snake. Losing the sole kingdom that has acknowledged her Ether sought chaos in Encantadia particularly the four races that caused Etheria's destruction. She is more active than Arde in making a move that will definitely cause chaos. Powers Being a bathala, Ether is extremely powerful and supreme over any denizen of Encantadia but not superior over Emre. The powers she had showcased so far is that she has the power to curse or give protection to someone, change their appearance and remove their powers or abilities. She gave Hagorn protection from the gems' powers and LilaSari's curse, she cursed Cassiopea to be unable to leave the forest and removed her eye's abilities while she changed Lira's appearance to a hideous being so that she would be unrecognizable. She also has the power of hypnotism. Although Emre cursed Ether to be in the form of a snake, Ether can revert back to a deity form but still retaining the skin, eyes and sound of a snake. Ether, being a bathala can also create anything. She recreated the once fallen kingdom of Etheria in an uninhabited land. Story 2016 Ether along with Emre, Arde, Keros, and Haliya saw the situation of the beings that were living in the world beneath the realm they came from. The five created the four kinds of denizens and called the world "Encantadia". (The following events happened after the two other deities were not in Encantadia anymore.) However, only Emre was credited and worshiped. Bitter over Emre being worshiped by Encantadians, she conspired with her fellow bathala Arde to kill Emre however, Emre was able to see through their plan. Emre cursed Ether and turned her into a snake so that she can never forget her betrayal for the rest of her life. There were some Encantados that sided with Ether and worshiped her so they built a kingdom and called it Etheria. After the fall of Etheria, Ether decided to help the Hathors in spreading terror in encantadia. She gave Hagorn resistance against the elemental gems. In addition, She also granted pirena the capability of burning touch provided that she would use it against her sisters and not against his father, hagorn. She cursed Cassiopea several times but her curses never lasted for a long period of time. She also fought Cassiopea in order to stop her from interfering with the events in encantadia, only to be defeated eventually in one of their battles. When peace is finally reigning in Encantadia, Ether left temporarily in order to build an army that she could use in spreading chaos across the land. First, she abducted LiraSari and bit her with venom. Second, she also abducted the remaining Hadezars. After which, she decided to take Queen of Etheria, Avria's remains and reanimate it back to life. Lastly, she once again restored the Kingdom of Etheria. Trivia/s *Ether is the first Bathala in the series to be defeated by a diwata, Cassiopea. *Although Ether has the same status with Emre as a Bathala, Ether is shown to be as a weaker bathala, being defeated by Emre during one of their confrontations. *This is the first time they casted a Youtuber in Encantadia. Ether was portrayed by Janice Hung. Gallery 2016Ether.png|Ether as a snake. Ether.jpg|2016 Ether's Divine Form Avria and Ether.jpg|Queen Avria with the Bathaluman 20170302_234913.png|Ether's first appearance in Chapter 2. AmihanandEther.jpg|Amihan challenges Ether to fight her EtherImage.jpg|Ether changes her form to a humanoid form AmihanvsEther.jpg|Amihan and Ether prepare to fight BathalumangEther.jpg|Ether in the ruins of Etheria EtherHagorn.jpg|Ether grants Hagorn powers Ether Warrior 2006.jpg|Ether in her warrior form Ether Formal 2006.jpg|Ether puts the souls of the Herans in a crystal ball 20170302_234913.png|Ether in her Encantada form. image Ether ep149.jpg image ether restore etheria.jpg Ether et Avria Hangarin.jpg Screenshot_2017-04-08-23-42-40.png|Ether's forms. Ether20161.png|Ether in the Bathalas Arc. Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:Lore Category:2016 series characters Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Bathala